


The Last Bit Of Mercy

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, God Does Play Dice With The Universe, Mild Spoilers, Supernatural Elements, The Shock of a Lifetime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Mercy Graves gets one hell of a freak out by a very special guest at her house. After all, how often does God Herself pay you a visit? :)





	The Last Bit Of Mercy

Mercy Graves was literally blasted out of her bed by a booming voice that seemed to have come from everywhere.  
“MERCY GRAVES.”  
She stumbled back to standing and shook her head. “Who's there?”  
“I AM.” The voice spoke.

Mercy winced, the voice was loud enough to hurt her ears, and she knew that no matter what it came from, there wasn't enough anti-alien technology on the planet to stop it from kicking her ass if it wanted. She was not an idiot, anyone or anything that could do that was not something she would ever want to face off against.

“You thought your petty parlor tricks, your crafty gadgets, your cowardice would keep you protected from the true face of the one you hate most?” The voice spoke again, this time much softer.

“What?” Mercy asked, honestly confused.  
“I wish to show you the true face, the true fate of Supergirl. You hate her so much, but you fail to understand who and what she is. I have decided to show you now, and forever, the nightmare you will never wake from.”

The room filled with a bright light, and Mercy shut her eyes.  
The light pierced through her eyelids and she yelped and then opened her eyes. The light faded.  
Standing before her was Supergirl, but at the same time it was not. Her hair was much longer, there was a few strands of gray mixed in with it, and the outfit was not even remotely what Supergirl had worn in the past. She stood with her hands crossed and she glared at Mercy with eyes that pierced all the way to Mercy's soul.

Mercy gazed upon the face before her and dropped to her knees in shock.   
“Really?” This much more powerful version of Supergirl smirked. “Hell of a change from trying to be evil and all.”

Mercy gasped. “I did not know. I did not know!”   
“I am aware you did not know my fate. No one but you shall know it for now. For this fate is unstoppable. I need not kill you, for you have learned the truth, the way, and the life. You know who I have become. Say the word.” The being in front of Mercy spoke. The one who looked like Supergirl, but wasn't.

Mercy whimpered. “God.”  
God smirked. “And they said I don't play dice with the universe. Well, sorry, but I do play dice, and the dice are loaded.”

Mercy whimpered even more. “Please. I'm sorry, I did not know!”

“Why would I kill you now? To me, you are nothing but a mere passing thought. I could spill you across a thousand billion different universes like a fine jam, but I am not, and I have never been pithy. I am The Alpha and The Omega.”

Mercy nodded. “The beginning and the end! I'll turn myself in right now! I promise! Whatever you want.”   
“Live exactly as you would now live with this knowledge. And know that I will always watch you. I can do that so easily now because I am Omniscient!” God spoke. The ground shook with the statement.

Mercy nodded. “I understand!”

&^&

“Kara, you won't believe this, but Mercy Graves just surrendered herself to our custody.” Alex spoke.  
“Why?” Kara frowned.  
“I don't know, but something scared the hell out of her. I can tell. She's also, uh, literally glowing.” Alex frowned.  
“Okay. That is weird.” Kara frowned.

“She also wants to see you.” Alex spoke.

&^&

When Kara walked into the containment cell area, she saw where Mercy was from the light glowing and walked over.  
Mercy looked up and out at Kara as she approached and shivered. “I am truly sorry for everything I have done!” 

Kara frowned. She was not quite used to this reaction by anyone with ties to Cadmus or Lex.

“I mean it! Last night, I stared into the face of God! I was visited by the Divine Maker, the Wisdom Supreme and the Primal Love.” Mercy almost giggled.

Kara frowned. “Are you okay?”  
Mercy shook her head. “No, I'm fine. I saw the true face of God. Supergirl. You have to believe me. I saw the true face of God! And it was You!” 

Kara grimaced. “That's awkward.”   
Mercy nodded. “How do you think I feel?”

“Near insane.” Kara spoke and then winced.  
“I have ironically never been more sane than now.” Mercy chuckled, her madness seemed to have calmed down. Kara was thankful.

“I hope for your sake and mine, you'll not tell anyone.” Kara spoke.  
“From my lips to literally God's ears, I will not spoil this!” Mercy shivered.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so maybe God can be pithy. :P  
> Scaring the hell out of Mercy isn't nice, but hey, if anyone needed that shock, Mercy would. :)  
> Don't pick a fight you cannot win after all.  
> And yes, you would know if God showed up that it was God.


End file.
